


Vacation Winchester Style Companion piece

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: As Our Life Together Unfolds [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rutting, Snarky boys in love, brief masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: One shot of Dean's & Castiel's POV after the night of drinking in the Story Vacation Winchester Style.You may want to read that one first but you certainly do not have to in order to love these two.





	Vacation Winchester Style Companion piece

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of Chapter 8 in Vacation Winchester Style. I felt Dean and Castiel needed to discuss the jerk from dinner. I also felt the need to write a teeny bit of smut for them.  
> Oh and I can't seem to let this story go.

 

Castiel lets out a satisfied grunt as the green light blinks and the lock clicks. He's quit proud of himself given the fact his earlobe is currently clenched between Dean's teeth, making the task at hand very difficult.

Dean sneaks a glance to his right, smirking as Briana gives him a finger wave before disappearing into her room on a fit of giggles, his brother mirroring his own movement on Briana's earlobe.

The cool air wafting from the open room brings his attention back to his end goal. Castiel manages to get past the bathroom door before Dean all but stumbles against his back, snaking his arms around his Angel, teeth returning to his earlobe.

"Dean!" Cas growls in warning.

"Is there a problem, Cas?" Dean lets out a warm puff of air over Castiel's neck as his teeth skim along the skin around his collar.

Castiel takes a step forward, immediately missing the feeling of Dean's erection pressing against his ass. He reaches up to grasp the hand that has made its way up under the hem of his shirt, while repressing the shiver he feels as Dean rolls his nipple between his thick fingers. "Dean, I believe you are too inebriated at the moment. The best plan of action would be to drink some water and get to bed." His attempt to retrieve a bottle of water from the green cooler is blocked when Dean steps in front of him.

Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's neck, rolling his hips forward. "I'm so glad you agree we need to get to bed, Angel," he tells him as he moves his hands down to cup Castiel's ass. He pulls Castiel closer, grinding them together once again. 

What was meant to be a warning turns into a deep growl of Dean's name. He drops his head onto Dean's chest.

Dean takes the opportunity to nip at the exposed, soft flesh of Castiel's neck and to squeeze his ass again. "You need to wear jeans more often, Baby, your ass, not to mention your Angel blade," another satisfying grind, "look fucking delicious. It took every ounce of restraint in me not to yank them down and have my way with you across the bar."

Castiel sighs and pushes firmly at Dean's hips with the palms of his hands, once again attempting to reach into the cooler. "I'm not a baby, Dean," Castiel tells him, not even trying to hide his irritation at the pet name. This time he manages to grab a bottle before Dean spins him back around.

"Oh, I _know_ you're not a baby. You're a badass Angel. _My_ badass Angel.  Come on, I wanna taste that warrior skin under my tongue." Castiel allows him to fumble with the buttons a moment before pushing the bottle into Dean's hands.

"Drink this. You can't even see straight to get my shirt off."

Even as Dean scowls at Castiel’s authoritative tone, he twists off the cap and downs the entire contents, tossing the empty bottle over his shoulder. “Happy?” Without waiting for a response, he latches onto Castiel’s mouth, spearing his tongue between his sealed lips.

Castiel gasps at the contrast of Dean’s cool, dripping tongue against the heat of his own; his last bit of resolve melts away.

He grabs a handful of Dean’s short hair, pulling his head to the side, pushing their faces together, their noses almost touching. “Such a petulant child.” The vibrations from his husky voice run straight through his chest into Dean’s hard dick still trapped in his jeans. Castiel pull’s Dean’s shirt off, grips his rock hard biceps and pushes him down onto the bed.

Dean blinks a few times, giving his Jack and Coke hazy brain time to catch up as to how he ended up on the bed. “Oh, Baby, I love it when you get rough with me.”

“Not a baby, Dean.” The smirk on Dean’s face is wiped clear as Castiel removes his own shirt. “I wonder what I need to do to you in order for you to remember that.”

“I, uh, I can think of a few things.” Dean’s words fade as he forgets what his next thought is. His mouth hangs open as Castiel pulls down his zipper, pushing them down just enough to reveal his full length straining at his orange underwear. His prominent hip bones teasing Dean, just asking for him to cover them with his mouth, sucking deep purple marks onto them.

Dean audibly swallows as Castiel reaches down past the waistband of his underwear, pulling out his cock. He begins to stroke himself slowly, giving his head a gentle squeeze, milking out a bead of precome. He toes off his shoes and socks before pushing his jeans and underwear down with his free hand. He dips down onto the bed, walking towards Dean on his knees while his hand continues to glide up, slicking his shaft with wetness on the return glide down. “Maybe I should make you watch, remind you I am a grown man.”

The smart ass comment in regards to Cas not actually being a human quickly vanishes as Castiel lets go of his dick and pushes Dean onto his back. He unzips Dean’s jeans tugging them down with his underwear, leaving them tight across his thighs. He straddles his waist, stroking himself again, his thighs tighten around Dean’s hips as he sways side to side with the motion of Dean kicking off his shoes. Neither of them breaking eye contact, waiting to see who gives in first.

Castiel quickly grows tired of the game when the overwhelming need to feel Dean’s skin overtakes him. He lets go of his cock, bends at the waist and crushes his mouth onto Dean’s.

Dean lets out a primal moan as he wraps his arms around Cas’s neck. “I gotta get these pants off.” He pushes Castiel aside and quickly rips off his remaining clothes. Cas is back on him in a heartbeat, slotting their cocks together as if they were made to fit together. They grind together, seeking friction.

The frantic feeling is replaced by happy contentment as they slowly thrust against each other, lazily kiss tongues, neck and face. Dean would be happy spending eternity right in this moment with Cas. “Briana was on fire tonight, don’t you think?” he asks as he lifts his head from the pillow to suck at Cas’s neck.

“Dean?” Castiel asks, bringing his mouth close to Dean’s ear.

“Hmmmm?” Dean hums in answer as Cas dips his tongue into his ear.

“I would rather you didn’t talk about our sister as our dicks are rubbing against each other.”

Dean huffs out an embarrassed laugh “Sorry, I was just thinking about how much I loved dancing with you tonight. I know she was singing to Sam but I still, I don’t know, felt..” he doesn’t finish his sentence, suddenly feeling a little foolish.

Castiel pulls back in order to look at Dean’s face. “Oh,” he says on an intake of air both in reaction to his words but also at the sight before him. Dean’s lips are kiss swollen, his cheeks are pink making his freckles pop out. A slow smile spreads across Castiel’s face, “Yeah, I loved that tonight as well. It was an unexpected surprise. What’s wrong?” he asks, alarmed, as he feels Dean’s body tense beneath him.

His hand clenches into a fist, tapping at Castiel’s shoulder, “I wish I could have introduced my knuckles to that asshat today. Honestly, what's wrong with people?”

Castiel relaxes, “Don’t think about that. That's in the past.”

“Easier said than done, Man.” He avoids his stare as he cards his fingers through Cas’s hair. “I keep picturing the look on your face and feeling you pull away from my hands and I just want to hit something.”

Castiel takes Dean’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. “I’m sorry I pulled away, I was afraid of making the situation worse. I won’t ever pull away from you again. You do realize that probably won’t be the last time we run into ignorance like that. I just hope we have the sound mind to handle it as gracefully as Briana did.” He grins with pride. “I’m pretty sure that guy was close to wetting his pants.”

Dean snorts with laughter, breaking the tension in his body. “You’re not kidding. I’ve seen first hand what happens to a monster after they threaten her loved ones.” He bucks his hips up at Castiel with a grin. “Weren’t we in the middle of something before I started thinking too hard?”

Castiel smiles down at Dean, kisses the tip of his nose “I like it when you think hard,” he sneers, pressing down with his hips. “Tell me what you want, Dean. Should I be putting forth more effort in opening up that pretty hole of yours or is this to your liking?”

“This is good.” Dean tells him softly, “As long as you're touching me, this is all I need.”

Dean pulls Cas down into another deep kiss as they continue to rock against each other. Their pace only begins to quicken as they each grow close. On soft moans they cry out each other’s name, foreheads pressed tightly together, they paint their chests with their spent seed. Even as their come dries between them they continue to kiss, eyes open, communicating so much more than words could really do justice.

  
“As much as I love laying here with you, I am starting to feel a little gross,” Castiel tells Dean. “A soak in that big tub would be nice.”

  
He lifts his head when Dean lets out a loud yawn. He rolls his head towards the sound of Castiel’s voice but his eyes remain closed.

“Yeah, that’s kind of what I thought you'd say.” He pats Dean’s chest, unwinds his arm from around his shoulder, kisses his hand before laying it back onto Dean's chest. He heads into the bathroom to clean himself off.

Dean manages to open one eye when he feels the warm wash cloth wiping across his chest. “I was getting there,” he mumbles. Castiel notices his words are still a little slurred.

“Uh huh, I could tell.” He gets up and grabs another bottle of water and a bottle of Ibuprofen. “Come on, I need you to sit up.”

Dean lets out a whimper.

“Dean, sit up. You'll be sorry in the morning if you don’t.” Reluctantly, Dean sits up and drinks down the water, swallowing the tablets down. He hands the empty bottle back to Cas with a wink.

“Thanks, Babe. I can always count on you to look out for me.”

“More like, I don’t want to deal with your whining when you're hungover in the morning. Although, I think Briana will be hurting just as badly as you.” He adds as he crawls back into bed, resuming his spot under Dean’s arm.

Dean lets out a low whistle. “I would say so, I haven’t seen her drink like that since Sam was downstairs.” After a beat he adds “At least this time we were drinking for fun not to numb.”

“It was a good day. Good Night, Dean. Love you.”

“Love you too, Cas.”

 

Through his haze, Dean recognizes the words ‘run’, ‘Sam’ and ‘later’. He thinks he may shake his head to acknowledge Castiel but he isn’t positive. He wants to take stock in his state of being but instead chickens out and remains on his stomach, head buried under his pillow, thanking his stars for black out curtains.

The blissful silence is broken by a voice calling his name.

He manages a weak “Hmmmmm?” and winces at the bolt of fire that runs through his temple.

“Do you have clothes on?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Then stay under that sheet, I’m coming in.”

His stomach revolts slightly as the bed dips with Briana’s weight. She half crawls, half drags herself up to lie down next to Dean.

He takes a chance and pops an eye open. She's lying face down in Castiel’s pillow. All he can make out in the dark is a wild mass of curly dark hair. “What're you doing?” he manages to croak out before moaning and seeking the safety of his pillow once again.

Her words are clearer so he figures she must have lifted her face out of the pillow. “Sam and Cas went for a run and I didn’t want to be alone. Misery loves company, you know.”

Liking the sound of that, Dean blindly pats the bed between them, pushing aside what feels like a water and a bottle of pills, until he finds what he's looking for. He grips Briana’s warm hand, grateful for her presence. His last thought before falling asleep is he's also grateful their sheets are clean, mostly anyway.

He isn’t aware of how much longer, minutes hours hell could be days later, his bladder wakes him. Soon his fear of wetting the bed overpowers his fear of losing his steak dinner from the night before. He manages to use the toilet and wash his hands before the room starts to spin and his stomach starts to revolt. He grips the sink, moaning out “holy shit” on a loud exhale. He wins the battle, just barely. He quickly rinses the remnants of stale alcohol with mouth wash before stumbling out of the bathroom. He's reminded of his company at the sound of a chuckle that is decidedly much higher in pitch than Castiel.

He throws on a t-shirt and lounge pants, reaches across his pillow and grabs the water and pills. He repeats the process of the night before and tosses the empty water bottle into the trash can. Briana rolls over onto her back as Dean crawls back into bed.

“Did I hear you say those nerds went for a run?” He's happy to note his exasperated voice has improved over the dry croak he was able to manage earlier.

“You heard correctly.”

“How the hell? he lays down on his side, facing Briana, propped up on one elbow.

“Cas isn't human and Sam only drank a few beers the whole night.”

“Well they suck. How're you feeling?” he asks her, eyebrows raised.

“I’m ok, my stomach has settled for the most part and my head has moved from the ‘freight train’ stage into the ‘distant jack hammer’ portion of the show. Very manageable. You?”

He gruffs out a deep “same”. He scoots across the bed, lines up thier bodies, throws his leg over her thighs and reaches his arm up to rest on her shoulder before dropping his head down onto her breast. “There, that’s better,” he mumbles.

He feels her small hand settle on his ribcage and her nose nuzzle into his hair. “Sam added another night onto our stay.”

He simply says “Good,” before falling back to sleep, feeling calmed by the sound of Briana’s steady heartbeat.

 

Dean's gently jostled awake when the warm body under him moves. He moves to sit up when a voice, once again decidedly not Castiel, speaks up. “Don’t move, this's nice. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He gladly lays his head back onto Briana’s chest. Once again, he finds her presence comforting. It isn’t the first time he thinks about how she's just as important to him as she is to Sam. “Shouldn’t this a little weird? Not so, I don’t know, comforting?” he asks her, suddenly worried she may think it's weird because he really doesn’t want to move.

He's instantly calmed when he feels her fingers thread through his hair. “No way, not to me anyway. Physical contact with the ones I love keeps me grounded. I would think you've known me long enough to have that figured out by now, Winchester."

Dean nods his head, “Yeah, I feel that same way. I never did, but I do now. You know, I had a really good time last night. You especially, blew me out of the water.”

“Yeah I had fun too."

Without realizing his actions at first, Dean begins to twirl a piece of Briana’s hair. He thinks about Castiel and how different it is waking up next to him every morning “You know I thought I'd miss this.”

“Miss what?”

“This” he gestures down the length of Briana’s body. “Holding a soft body, playing with long hair.” He twists the strand back around his finger. “but this's the first time in years that I've thought about anyone but Cas.”

“I'd imagine Castiel’s hard chest is very different then a set of knockers.”

Dean groans “Please don’t talk about Cas’s chest.”

“Why not? I think it’s quite beautiful.”

“Yeah, as do I! The last thing I want to do right now is think about Cas while I’m pressed against your soft, warm body, my head on these nice convenient pillows. You know my top brain knows you're my sister but my lower brain has a mind of its own and he knows you aren’t _really_ my sister. If you catch my meaning.”

She can’t help but laugh. “Sorry, my bad. I could talk about Sam’s hard, chiseled chest if that would help.”

Any inkling of blood filling in his lower member instantly dissipates. “Ewww. Yup, that did the trick. Thanks.”

They remain quiet for a moment before Briana speaks again. “I think my favorite part of last night was seeing the two of you dancing. It took everything I had not to stop playing and just watch the two of you. I’m proud of you for leading him out there."

Dean shrugs his shoulder “No need. I love the guy.” He takes a moment to enjoy how easy it is for him to speak those words. They didn’t always come as easily to him. There was a time he wasn’t able to express, even to his brother, how much he loved him.

Dean can’t fight the smile on his face when she says, “It shows.” She shifts under his head. “Wow its almost eleven. Are you getting hungry yet?”

He takes a moment to consult with his stomach, “Maybe coffee,” he replies.

Briana resumes running her fingers through Dean’s hair. “You know I was hoping you and Sam could have today to spend alone. I haven’t mentioned it to him, but what do you think? It was the two of you for so long, I feel bad sometimes that you don’t have that anymore.”

He rolls onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows, furrowing his brows at her. “What do you mean? We're both so grateful to have you and Cas with us. Always. We wouldn’t want it any other way. Besides, we go on plenty of hunts by ourselves.”

  
“I know but that really isn’t the same."

“Whatever,” he waves a hand at her, "I see his ugly mug plenty."

He pauses at the thought of Castiel and their day yesterday. “Although,” he says slowly as a thought forms in his sluggish brain, “there is something you can do for me.”

“Anything”.

“Well yesterday Cas was having a hard time deciding between the Aquarium and the zoo. I think he was disappointed there wasn’t enough time for both. Animals really aren’t my thing…”

“I would love to do that with Castiel!”

“Really?” he grins, feeling relieved. “That would be really great. Thanks Sis.”

“I’m going to go shower.” She leans down to kiss his head before crawling out of bed. “Thanks for allowing me to barge in on your hangover. I’ll text you when I’m ready to go.”

“Any time, Honey. Anytime.” As the shared door clicks shut, Dean flops onto his back. He should really shower as well. Maybe in a few minutes he tells himself as his eyes slip closed, thinking about a certain pair of eyes as blue as the ocean.


End file.
